¡No te rindas NAMI!
by alexitolagunes
Summary: Hancock visita la tripulacion de Luffy y comienza una pelea para ver quien se queda con Luffy LuNa
1. Chapter 1

¡No te rindas Nami! Chapter 1

Era un dia tranquilo a bordo del Sunny pero este dia la tripulación de los sombrero de paja tenían una visita, de la emperatriz pirata Boa Hancock

Nami pov:

Estaba muy cansada ya que ayer me quede despierta muy tarde terminando un mapa, eran como las 12:00 am cuando me levante y empeze a vestirme. Camine hacia la puerta de mi habitación y al salir fui al baño a hacerme unos cuantos arreglos.

Termine y me dirigi al comedor y al entrar al comedor me lleve una sorpresa. Habia muchas mujeres y jóvenes en el comedor, Sanji estaba como loco entre tanta mujer mientras que los demás solo conversaban con las visitantes, pero mis ojos captaron una escena horrible, Luffy, la persona que se había apoderado de mi corazón ¡estaba siendo alimentado por otra persona!

Luffy se dio cuenta de mi presencia

L -¡Oi Nami quiero presentarte a unas amigas!

N -¿E-eh?

L -Ella es Boa Hancock la mujer que me ayudo bastante cuando nos separamos

Vi a los ojos a esa tal Hancock y ella me lanzo una mirada asesina

L -Hancock ella es Nami

H -Mucho gusto Nami …

N -Ah acabo de recordar que olvide algo

Después de acabar esa frase Sali corriendo del comedor, fui a mi habitación y me sente sobre mi cama, lo que vi me había molestado mucho y no sabia que hacer, jamas había visto que Luffy dejara que le den de comer, ¡esa desgraciada de Hancock me lo quiere arrebatar! Pero… la vi y ella era muy bella … no creo que pueda contra ella … talvez Luffy ya la escogio a ella … ¡UGHHH tanto pensamiento me molestaba! ¡Pero no puedo permitir que me arrebaten a Luffy!

Sali de mi cuarto y fui denuevo al comedor donde los volvi a encontrar y Hancock seguía alimentando a Luffy, tenia que pensar en algo para detenerla sin usar la violencia mmmm …. ¡Lo tengo!

N -Luffy … ¿no puedes comer tu solo? ¡Pareces un niño pequeño!

L -¿EH? ¡Yo no soy ningún niño pequeño! ¡y puedo comer yo solo!

H -No Luffy yo puedo darte de comer, no pareces ningún niño pequeño

N -Gracias Hancock por hacerte cargo del pequeño

L -¡Yo no soy ningún niño pequeño!

Después de eso Luffy tomo los cubiertos de las manos de hancock (no violentamente claro) y empezó a comer el solo. ¡Mi plan había funcionado!

Hancock volteo a verme con una cara mucho peor que la anterior

H -¿Nami podemos hablar un minuto afuera?

N -Claro Hancock

Debia solucionar esto, tengo que decirle que se aleje de Luffy, Salimos del comedor a la cubierta donde no había nadie

N -Se cual es tu plan Hancock y déjame decirte que no pienso rendirme

H -No deberías meterte en esto Nami, no se si lo haz notado pero soy HERMOSA es imposible que pierda contra alguien como tu

N -Eso ya lo veremos

Nos empezamos a lanzar miradas asesinas hasta que alguien interrumpio en la cubierta

L -¿Oi Hancock todo esta bien?

H -Si, si no te preocupes Luffy

¿EH? ¿Porque menciono a Hancock y ami no?, talvez tenga razón no soy rival para ella … ¡Vamos Nami no te rindas que la haya mencionado no quiere decir que le guste aun tengo esperanza!

L -Bien regresare al comedor

H -Si Luffy enseguida vamos

Luffy regreso al comedor y unos minutos mas nosotras también, durante esos minutos no hicimos mas que seguir con las miradas asesinas, La noche llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba, talvez porque desperté tarde, Boa y su tripulación fueron a descansar a su barco, aproveche para ir a hablar con Luffy, asi que fui a la cubierta y fui hacia donde el estaba, estaba jugando con chopper y usopp como de costumbre

U –¡LUFFY NO NOS PUEDES ALCANZAR!

C –¡JAJAJA ASI ES NUNCA NOS ALCANZARAS!

L –¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS! GOMU GOMU NO …

N - ¡Luffy!

L – ¿Eh, que pasa nami?

N –podemos hablar un momento en mi habitación

Usopp comenzó a susurrar algo en el oído de Chopper

L – Claro

U –¡Tomense su tiempo!

Ignorando el comentario de Usopp lleve a Luffy a mi habitación que compartia con Robin pero en ese momento ella estaba ocupada en la biblioteca

L - ¿De que quieres hablar Nami?

N- Bueno … quería saber … ¿que piensas de Hancock?

L- ¿Eh?... pues es buena persona y es muy amable

N-Pero¿no piensas nada mas de ella?

L- mmm pues que es una buena amiga y me agrada mucho

N- ya veo… y dime …

L-¿Qué cosa?

N-¿Qué piensas de mi?

Me empeze a sonrojar cuando dije eso

L- Pues tu …

N-¿Yo que?

….

JUAS JUAS JUAS xD le corte aquí pero no se preocupen ya continuara la historia después, dejen sus reviews y díganme que le falta y en que falle gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

L- Bueno pues tú eres… ¡una buena nakama y una excelente navegante!

N-¿Solo eso?

L-… pues, si

N-ya veo

Después de lo que dije los 2 nos quedamos callados, era un silencio incomodo, yo esperaba que Luffy me dijera algo más, pero podía notar algo de nerviosismo en el

Luffy Pov:

Le mentí, le mentí a Nami, ella para mi es más que una sola nakama o una excelente navegante, para mi ella era muchas cosas más, ella es bonita, lista, agradable, cariñosa, etc… , pero tenía miedo de confesar todas esas cosas aunque no entiendo muy bien porque, pero desde hace ya un tiempo que siento este nerviosismo estando cerca de Nami, me pregunto que podrá ser

L-Bueno pues ya me voy a dormir, buenas…

N-¡Espera!

L-¿Eh, que ocurre?

N-bueno pues hoy me toca hacer la guardia a mi asi que … ¿podrias acompañarme?

L-¡Pero NAMIIIIII tengo mucho sueño!

N-Ah, bueno no me tienes que acompañar si no quieres …

Vi como la cara de Nami miraba hacia abajo con una expresión de tristeza, empecé a sentirme mal de verla así, entonces decidí cambiar de opinión

L-está bien te acompañare

N-¡¿Enserio?!

L-si pero no puedo asegurar que estaré despierto toda la noche

N-¡Eso no importa!

Nos dirigimos a la cubierta y subimos a la torre de vigía para realizar la guardia

L-Oi nami, ¿y tú que piensas de Hancock?

N-Es muy….

L-¿muy qué?

N-Muy buena persona…

Algo no me convencía…

L-¿y tú que piensas de mí?

N-¿EH? Bu- bueno yo, digo tu… ¡tú eres un buen capitán! Y…. Me agradas mucho…

L-¡Que bien!

N-s-si…

Hubo un silencio corto pero duro lo suficiente para que me echara a dormir….

Nami pov:

La verdad no tenía sueño probablemente porque desperté muy tarde ese día, eran como las 11:45 pm, estaba un poco nerviosa por la presencia de Luffy, ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que hablamos y me estaba poniendo nerviosa

N-Lu-luffy…

L-….

Al ver que Luffy no me respondía me di la vuelta para mirarlo y lo que vi fue a un Luffy completamente dormido acostado en el piso, podía notar como respiraba tan tranquilamente, pero después vi sus labios por un momento y empecé a preguntarme que se sentirá besarlo, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que inconscientemente me estaba acercando a él, me detuve antes de seguir acercándome, y me dije a mi misma "DEBES RESISTIR, DEBES RESISTIR" y logre alejarme, cuando me aleje mi corazón estaba como loco, hasta sentía que podría despertar a Luffy, una vez más mire a Luffy, GRAVE ERROR, otra vez esos labio me atraían, logre detenerme nuevamente pero en vez de acercarme a sus labios me acerque a sus mejillas le di un beso muy suave para no despertarlo

-Buenas noches, Luffy…

Luffy Pov:

Abrí los ojos lentamente para darme cuenta de que ya era un nuevo día, me levante con pereza y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, algo faltaba ….. ¿Dónde está nami?, tal vez ya es hora de comer así que baje de la torre y fui hacia el comedor, ahí estaban las mismas personas que el día anterior

H-Luffy, buenos días

L-Buenos días Hancock, oi Sanji, ¿ya está listo el desayuno?

S-En unos minutos…

Vi a Sanji y envés de estar haciendo el desayuno estaba coqueteando con las mujeres… sanji nunca cambiara.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba listo el desayuno y no hubo palabra entre Nami, yo y Hancock.

Termine de comer y Salí a la cubierta a observar el mar, y comencé a pensar sobre las preguntas de Nami el otro día…. Últimamente no la veo como antes, siempre que estoy con Hancock la veo molesta, pero cuando estoy con Nami veo a Hancock molesta…. Mmmm me pregunto que se traen ellas 2 … ughhh duele tanto pensar …. Ya se tal vez sea mejor si le pregunto a alguien …. ¿Pero a quién? …. Tal vez Sanji me pueda ayudar

Camine hacia la cocina de nuevo, ahí estaban Sanji y un montón de mujeres

L-Oi Sanji

S-¿Qué quieres Luffy no ves que estoy ocupado?

L-Necesito hablar contigo

S-Ahora no Luffy estoy muy ocupado

L-Es sobre Nami …

S-¿EH? ¿NAMI-SWAN? ¿Qué pasa con ella, está todo bien?

Sanji dejo de ligar y camino hacia a mi

L-sería mejor si salimos un momento …

S- está bien pero dime que le pasa a Nami-swan

Salimos del comedor a la cubierta donde no había nadie cerca

L-Sanji, ¿porque cuando estoy cerca de Hancock Nami se enoja mucho?

S-¿EH? ¿Pero de que hablas luffy?

L-Cuando estoy cerca de Hancock y veo a Nami, noto como su mirada está molesta y viendo hacia Hancock

S- ¡Eso es imposible Luffy!

L- ¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad!

S-¡Eso tengo que comprobarlo!

L-Pues espérate a la hora de la comida, me sentare alado de Hancock y veras como Nami se molesta

S-Esta bien… pero si es verdad lo que dices…. Eres un maldito bastardo suertudo

L-¿Porque?

S-Olvídalo, regresare al comedor

Pasaron unas horas y ya estaba lista la comida. Todos nos habíamos juntado en el comedor para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Sanji, y para demostrarle lo que le dije hace rato fui y me senté alado de Hancock

Sanji Pov:

Todos nos sentamos para comer y vi como Luffy se sentó alado de Hancock así que voltee a ver a Nami-swan y efectivamente tenía una mirada molesta y también estaba mirando a Hancock. ¿PORQUEEEEE NAMI-SWAAAAN? Que tiene el que yo no tenga…. ¡Ese bastardo de Luffy! ¿Cómo pudo enamorar a mi Nami-swan? ¡Y además a Hancock también!

Terminamos de comer todos y me puse a lavar los platos

L-¿Lo viste Sanji?

S-si…

L-¿Porque se molesta?

S-Luffy, se molesta porque tiene celos

L-¿Celos?

S-Si es cuando a una persona no le gusta que estés con otras porque ella quiere estar contigo

L-Ohhh ya veo, entonces Nami quiere estar conmigo?

S-si…

L-Sanji una cosa mas …

S-¿Qué pasa?

L-¿Porque me siento raro estando cerca de Nami?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el chapter 3 aun nose cuantos chapters serán pero no creo que pasen de 5, bueno pues aquí los dejo con la historia :D

¡No te rindas Nami! Chapter 3

S-¿A qué te refieres con que te sientes raro?

L-Si, me pongo nervioso y a veces no sé qué decirle

S-….

Luffy Pov:

Sanji se quedó callado y empezó a molestarme el silencio

L-¿Sanji?

S-¡LUFFY MALDITO SUERTUDO! ¡TENDRE QUE LANZARTE AL MAR!

L-¡¿EH?!

Y así Sanji comenzó a seguirme por toda la cubierta

L-¡E-ESPERA SANJI!

S-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES CON ELLA!

Mientras íbamos corriendo por la cubierta nos encontramos con Nami, deje de correr y la salude … grave error, Sanji me lanzo con una patada hacia el mar

L-¡AAAAAA!

S-¡ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES!

N-¡LUFFY!

Chopper también estaba por ahí …

C-¡LUFFY! ¡NO TE MUERAS VOY POR TI!

Y se lanzó al mar el también

N-¡IDIOTA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Después fue Zoro quien nos tuvo que sacar del mar

Z-¿Pero qué diablos estaban haciendo?

C-¡Sanji lanzo al mar a Luffy!

S-¿Eh, yo hice eso?

C-¿EEEEHH? ¡ESTA FINGIENDO!

Z-Tal vez el cejas rizadas se volvió retrasado

S-¡¿ESTAS BUSCANDO PELEA?!

N-¡BASTA!

Todos se quedaron callados con el grito de Nami

N-¿Sanji-kun porque lanzaste a luffy al mar?

S-Él se lo busco

L-¡PERO YO NO HICE NADA!

N-Vamos Luffy dinos que hiciste

L-Lo único que hice fue preguntarle a sanji porque me sentía ra…. Solo le hice unas preguntas eso fue todo

S-Ya estas advertido Luffy, me tengo que ir, la comida no se hace sola

Z-Yo también me voy necesito entrenar

N-Luffy ¿qué clase de preguntas?

L-Bueno pues…. Nada importante…. ¡Oi chopper vamos a jugar!

Esa fue mi única idea para alejarme de Nami en ese momento

C-¡SIIII!

Nami pov:

Luffy estaba actuando raro…

Pasaron unas horas después de la cena y en la cubierta estaban Hancock y Luffy, esa Hancock como me molesta, quisiera que se fuera de aquí y nos dejara en paz…. ¿Oi porque Hancock se está acercando tanto a luffy? …. ¿EH?... LU-LUFFY Y HANCOCK…. ¡¿SE BESARON?!

No puede ser…. Perdí contra Hancock …..

Luffy se dio cuenta de mi presencia y voltio a verme

L-N-Nami…

N-Lo siento…

Con eso dicho me fui corriendo a mi habitación para que ni me vieran llorar…

Entre y me lancé a mi cama … Luffy …. ¿Porque la escogiste a ella? ….

L-¡Nami!

Escuche un grito que venía de la cubierta

L-Nami

Ahora venía desde la puerta

L-¿Nami estas bien?

N-si…

L-No te escuchas bien

N-estoy bien Luffy… Déjame sola un rato

L-No, dime que te pasa

N-¡Estoy bien!

L-Se que no estas bien

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo sabe cuándo estoy bien y cuando estoy mal? Él siempre se preocupa por sus nakamas e incluso puede saber si están bien o mal… y siempre nos está ayudando …

Incluso cuando yo los había traicionado… aunque el no supiera nada sobre mi pasado… el me salvo … por eso y muchas otras cosas yo …. Te amo Luffy

N-Luffy…

L-¿Qué pasa?

N-¿A ti te gusta Hancock?

L-No

N-¿Y porque se besaron?

L-Ella lo hizo

N- ¿y porque no lo evitaste?

L-Fue muy repentino

N-ya veo…

L-¿Eso te molestaba?

N-Si

…

N-Oye Luffy…

L-¿Qué pasa?

N-Yo…

L-Tu…

N-No, nada mejor olvídalo, es algo tonto

L-mmm ok…

N-Voy a dormir un rato

L-Ok

Y con eso dicho oí como Luffy se alejaba de mi habitación, tal vez cuando Hancock se valla le diré mis sentimientos…

…

Y hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, este estuvo mas corto pero espero les halla gustado


End file.
